


eight ten eighteen

by chaes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baking, HYUCK, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, donghyuck - Freeform, hyuck just wants attention, renhyuck, renjun - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaes/pseuds/chaes
Summary: renjun never lets anyone taste his baking before it’s done, and he, most definitely, won’t ever let anyone or anything distract him. sadly for hyuck, he’s hungry and wants attention.





	eight ten eighteen

**Author's Note:**

> this story was so fun to write. it’s completely soft and is just a cute little fic i thought of a while back. i hope you enjoy!
> 
> come see me on twt !! @frmios

The clang of pots, pans, and muffin tins awoke the still-exhausted Donghyuck. It was Saturday morning at 8 a.m. Too early. The sleepy boy tumbled out of bed in his big pajamas to investigate the commotion coming from the kitchen. He was a college student, and so was his roommate, who doubled as his boyfriend. Renjun was an early riser most of the time. One perk of that was that he would always wake Hyuck with a kiss and tell him that breakfast was ready. 

A couple steps out of his room, he smelled bread, cake, muffins, cupcakes. Anything he could imagine. A few steps later, Donghyuck’s eyes widened at the sight of Renjun, who was covered in flour, and sugar flying through the air. It wasn’t until the floorboards creaked that the other noticed Donghyuck standing there. 

The younger was rubbing his eyes as Renjun glanced over at him. “Well, hello there, sleepyhead.” Hyucks eyes narrowed with playful anger. “Aw, what’s wrong? Did I wake you up?” Renjun teased. 

“You were making too much noise. It sounded like you were hitting pans together on purpose.” Donghyuck glared as he hopped up on the counter opposite of his boyfriend. 

“Just go back to sleep, I’ll be careful not to make much noise.” 

“Nooo,” he drew out. “I’m already up. Let me help!” Hyuck suggested.

“The last time you tried helping, you grabbed the pans out of the oven without gloves. Not gonna happen.” 

Hyuck shouted. “That was one time.”

“Yes, and you’ll never bake again. At least, not without bubble wrap.” He tried ending it there.

“Oooh, and I can pop it.” Donghyuck went to reach for a muffin.

“The bubble wrap would be there to keep you safe. It won’t work if you pop it.” Renjun said as he swatted the younger’s hand away. 

Donghyuck crossed his arms and pouted. Renjun would never let anyone eat before absolutely everything was done and baked. Somehow, each thing he made was still warm and perfect by the time everyone was allowed to eat. 

His tummy grumbled. “Renjunnie, can I have just one muffin?” 

“Nooo, baby. Be patient. I’ll be done in just a little. Have a tiny snack from the fridge but don’t ruin your appetite.” The older turned back to baking.

“Loverrrboyyyy,” Hyuck drew out. “Finish now. I miss you, and I want love.”

Renjun turned his head back to Donghyuck. “You have all my love. And shouldn’t you be getting ready or something. As much as I love your fluffy bedhead, your soft pajamas are making me want to cuddle you right now.”

“That’s the point.”

Hyuck wrapped his arms around Renjun to pick him up and ran him out of the kitchen. He drops him on his bed and climbs up. Renjun’s eyes were fixed on Hyuck. Fixed on how he criss-crossed his legs when he sat down, on his sleepy eyes, on his chin which rested in his palm. Not much higher than his point of focus, his boyfriend’s glossy lips caught his attention. 

“If i kiss you right now, I won’t be able to stop.” Renjun’s eyes stayed locked.

Donghyuck’s fingers lingered across the plush skin of his own lips. He unfolded his legs and hopped off the bed. “Then don’t.” He walked toward the door, chin up. 

“Wait, baby, no.” 

“It’s a shame, truly. We can’t kiss forever, then your brownies would burn.”

Renjun chased his boyfriend out the bedroom door. 

Donghyuck laid down on their couch and scrolled through his phone, pretending to be unphased. That is, until Renjun teased back, “Since you don’t want these brownies to burn, the I guess I’ll go back to baking.” 

Now, that caught Donghyuck’s attention. “That’s just mean. Why would you do that?”

“Like you said, they’d burn.” He started walking back to the kitchen, and Hyuck followed. “And no more distractions.”

Disregarding the last comment from Renjun, he snuck up behind him for a backhug. “You didn’t give me a kiss good morning, so now I’m clingy. This is payback.”

“I always wake you up once breakfast is ready. Does it look ready? Not my fault you got out of bed.” He poked Hyuck’s sides.

Donghyuck rested his head on Renjun’s shoulder while he worked, and he tilted his head to plant a kiss on the soft skin of his cheek. Renjun pulled away and repeated himself. “No distractions.”

Hyuck didn’t listen again, and he tried to kiss his forehead this time. But, Renjun was too fast for him. Before he knew it, Donghyuck had frosting on his face splattered there by Renjun.

A fake gasp snuck out of the younger boy’s mouth. “How dare you.” He looked appalled for a second, but then he grabbed the spatula from the bowl and flung a bit of frosting.

A small heap of buttercream landed on Renjun’s cheek, and a smirk formed on Hyuck’s face. He approached him slowly as Renjun screamed. “No no no!”

“But,” He pouted. “You don’t even know what I’m gonna do.” Once those words left his mouth, his lips rushed to meet the frosting, kissing it off.

Renjun attempted to counter, but was interrupted by the beeping of the oven. “Brownies are done!” Hyuck shouted, getting away to open the oven. He reached in to pull out the tray, immediately dropping them on the ground. His hands were burnt from the tray. He forgot the oven mit.

“Bubble. Wrap.” Renjun muttered.


End file.
